1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanic's workstands for automobiles and trucks, and more particularly to a portable, lightweight mechanic's workstand which will permit reaching into the engine compartment of an automobile without strain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern motor vehicles have high front fenders which makes access from the ground into the engine compartment difficult. Auto mechanics therefore have to work with awkward working positions which results in discomfort and strain. They often use boxes and other makeshift platforms which may be unsafe. Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide work platforms to solve this problem. However, most such attempts have resulted in bulky devices which are difficult to attach and are not totally effective. In Everest et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,541 a stand is described having pipes supporting a platform which requires the attachment by bolts to the engine compartment and is therefore not universally adaptable. Enos, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,276, teaches a portable platform that can be attached to the front bumper of an automobile. However, this platform does not provide access to the rear of the engine. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,393 to Serber, a mechanic's rest is disclosed which is attached over the engine compartment of an automobile to permit the mechanic to lean his chest thereon. However, this devices does not raise the mechanic's feet from the floor.
There is a need for a simple, low cost lightweight platform that can be quickly attached to an automobile which will raise the mechanic from the ground a sufficient distance to permit him to reach all portions of the engine in the engine compartment of a modern motor vehicle.